YOU DIDN'T WANT ME REMENBER!
by AnimePunk314
Summary: A kid comes out of no where and challenges Zuko. Out of all this a woman with chocolate brown hair and grey eyes comes to get her troubled son. curious Zuko follows them and finds out someone he never thought he would have again. Cross dressing Aang.Mpreg
1. I Challenge You!

Authors Note: Just pounding out idea's lately. enjoy and if not run away and never flame. They turn me on and make me feel friskey.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. If I did I would kick the people who fucked it up in the live acton movie in the nuts for being retarded.

Chapter 1: I Challenge you!

It was a wonderful day for the people of the Fire Nation. The sun was omitting powerful rays, letting the native a firebenders absorb the power from the energizing morning star. One firebender in general was enjoying the crisp morning air and smooth heat that filtered across his body as he walked the Capital city of the nation. He had ruled for ten years now, but today was no ordinary day for the Fire Lord as a boy of about nine came charging out of the peaceful crowd to stop him in his tracks.

" Are you Fire Lord Zuko?" The child demanded. Pointing at the older man in an all to familiar pose, like a certain boy from Zuko's past.

" Yes I am. Who may you be young man?" Zuko demanded in a practiced authoritive tone.

" None of your business, but it's your fault that my mom is so lonely and sad. Your a mean person and you don't deserve to be the Fire Lord." The kid yelled at the now stunned firebender.

" I don't even know you. How would I possibly know your mother, boy." Zuko answered hotly as the clues the boy was giving didn't add up. Yet the small boy was unwilling to pay any mind to what Zuko had to say and kept up his angry rant at the older male.

" I don't care what mama says. You didn't , I mean shouldn't have have been allowed anywhere near th Avatar. All you did was turn your back on him in the end." The small boy was shouting so loud now that his face was turning red from the strain.

Zuko didn't understand what the child was on about, but he didn't like that the boy was accusing him of turning his back on Aang when the kid didn't have the whole story. Who was this small childs mother and where was she while all this was happening.

" Young man, I would to meet this mother of yours you keep blaming me for hurting." Zuko managed to calmly state as he counted back from ten to soothe his temper.

" I 'll let you see my mom, if you defeat me.I challenge you to and Agni-Kai." Again the boy pointed at the older man.

Zuko was shocked. Never besides himself had seen someone so young challenge and adult in a battle this serious, except this kid was eight or nine and he was thirteen when he faced his father.

" I think your a little too young to be challenging someone with my experience to such a serious battle." The Fire Lord gently tried to talk the mysterious kid down from the challenge.

" Well if the great Fire Lord Zuko is to scared to get his butt kicked by a nine year old. I guess you'll never find out about my mom." The black haired boy taunted as he brushed strands of hair from his eyes.

Gold clashed against gold as the two males stared each other down both trying to intimidate one another in to backing out.

" So emperor, do you except my challenge to an Agni-Kai?" Golden eys narrowed as they bore in to the other mans eyes.

" I'll except. Only because you can't be talked out of this, but I warn you I won't go easy on you. I will not harm you. The first to be hit to the ground by the other wins the match."

The boy and Zuko each took their stance about to start the match, when a commotion in the crowd caught the Zuko's attention giving the boy the perfect chace to strike. He only ended up skidding to a halt as a tall wall of fire surrounded him. Sperating him from the Lord and also proventing him from making any further bending attacks.

" Azuka of the Fire Nation. I know you did not just sneak away from the house and start trouble with the Fire Lord; Young man when we get home you are in so much trouble."

The woman turnned and dropped in to a kowtow as she begged her merciful Lord to please relinquish on the Agni-Kai and not punish her son for his misbehavior.

" He just gets so upset and loses his temper. There is no way to calm him till he runs out of steam. I'm so sorry." The woman pleaded as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder so that grey met gold.

AN: There we go. Yes I am Just SO full of ideas it's crazy I know More Will be put up hahahaahahah XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED. review review review and i WILL WRITE MORE!


	2. The Mysterious Woman

Authors Note: Sorry I took so long finishing up my other fic. Enjoy and if not run away and never flame. They turn me on and make me feel friskey.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. If I did I would kick the people who fucked it up in the live acton movie in the nuts for being retarded.

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Woman.

Zuko studied the boy's mother and found she did sort of look like someone he knew years ago, but other than the resemblance to his ex-lover Aang; She and him had no aquaintance at all. She was attractive in a way though.

" What had your son Azuka, correct; So worked up in the first place?" The firebender took in the dark chocolate brown hair that flowed to the middle of the woman's back, with bangs that fell across her forehead ending just below dark arched eyebrows. Two long braids fell at each side of her head framing her soft featured face, making Large grey eyes stand out as the sun sparkled in them.

" The kids at school were making fun of him for not having a father and being close to me." The mysterious woman looked away to the ground like she was ashamed of this fact.

" And. Where is the boy's father?" Encouraged Zuko as he found himself interested in the ladies tale.

" He left me before I could tell him about our sons, but I tried and he told me he didn't want to hear my excuses , and left me for another woman." Soft grey eyes couldn't make contact with the Firelords gold ones.

" Please forgive my son's rash actions, he is just so angry he tries to vent on others so he doesn't upset me."

Zuko watched in curiosity as the woman walked over to the ring of fire and diminished the flames to small wavering licks then seemingly blew them out. Which grabbed Zuko's attention more towards the small family'

" When we get home Azuka, you can thank your brother for doing your chores and also help him with his training."

" But Mom, he's so annoying. He doesn't like how I train with him." The golden eyed boy whined up at his mother with pleading eyes to get out of his punishment.

" Okay. Then you can so a hundred hot squats plus an hundred more fire fists, After you take over Kuzon's turn in helping me with dinner tonight and thats final." Once again the woman bowed in thanks tot he Emperor and turned to leave. When the morning breeze shifted her chocolate bangs letting Zuko catch a flash of pale blue before mother and son walked away.

" Excuse me ,Miss. I never did get your name?" Zuko called to the retreating figure.

" It's Saang Lei, but everyone calls me saang." Grey eyes stared at gold ones."

" Well Saang, I'll come and check on you and Azuka soon." Zuko smiled as he found an excuse to uncover who the mysterious woman was.

" Till then, my Lord." Saang bowed once more and left.

AN: There ya go. I know More Will be put up hahahaahahah XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED. Review Review Review! XD


	3. The Twins and the Tour

Authors Note: Sorry I took so long finishing up my other fic. Enjoy and if not run away and never flame. They turn me on and make me feel friskey.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. If I did I would kick the people who fucked it up in the live acton movie in the nuts for being retarded.

Chapter 3: The Twins and the Tour.

The next Day was as lovely as the day before, which only gave the Firelord more energy to take the long walk in to the mountainside to find Saang and her young sons.

As the path gave way to dirty road, Zuko walked it for another half a mile till he stopped at a wooden gate that surrounded a large yard with a good sized clay domed house with smoke rising out of o metal stack tube for a chimney. After being transfixed by the house that most likely had taken a while to build, his eyes scanned the yard locking on to two small figures as they danced with flames.

Finding what he was looking for. He made let himself through the wooden gate and made his way over to the young firebenders. Closing in on them he picked up on their conversation.

" Not like that Kuzon. You gotta lift your foot higher then land on your heel with your toes pointing toward the sky." The golden eyed boy swiped his hair from his face.

" Every bender is different, Azuka. We don't have to be alike in everything even though we're twins."

" We're nothing alike , So how am I making us alike? You have grey eyes and I have gold. You like your hair to be tied to one side so it's neatly on your shoulder , and I like mine free. Plus you never seem to get angry and i'm always losing my temper." The older of the two pointed out all their differences.

" I guess. Your better at firebending than I am."

" That's only because I'm such a hot head and your like a cool calm breeze."

Having heard enough of their discussion, Zuko took it upon himself to cut in.

" Ah Azuka, How has your temper been treating you today?"

" You again. Don't you have a nation to run?" Azuka snapped as he flicked a thick lock of hair over his shoulder.

" Azuka, don't be so mean. He's the Firelord and if mom would be quite upset if she heard you not using your manners. I'm sorry Lord Zuko for my brothers ill temper." Kuzon took it upon himself to give thier nations leader a deep respectful bow.

" Kuzon you suck up, You don't have to bow that low." The elder twin snorted.

Amuzed, Zuko sat back and took in the appearance of the two boys. They were indeed identical twins in everything , but their eyes and mannerism which only made him wonder where the golden eyed kid had gotten his temper, when the mother seemed just as reasonable as her youngest.

Looking around for something to change the subject he noticed they didn't have many animals on their farm land , and what he did see was only a couple of wolf-sheep and a buffalo-cow an some lizard-chickens.

" With so few animals, what do you growing boys eat?" He asked the boys. Worried that they lived in such harsh poverty.

" Eat , the animals? Thats gross. Wee don't eat other mammals of chickens." Azuka added by making a gag-me face.

" Then what do you survive on?" He couldn't help by wonder.

Waving Zuko to follow him, Kuzon lead the Firelord to a man made trench that was blooming with different arrays of fish.

" We only eat fish and fruits , vegetables and nuts; Stuff like that. The animals are for wool, eggs, and milk." He went on explaining as his older more hotheaded sibling seethed at him for telling the emperor about their living arrangements.

" And your mother, Saang Lei. She taks care of ou and all this herself?"

" You don't know everything. We hepl out so she doesn't have to do all the work." Eyes turnned molten as he stared daggers at the older Firebender.

" Has she said anything about your father or that if he was still alive?" The more he looked at the two he couldn't figure out what man in their right mind wouldn't want children as fine as them.

" Mom never saya anything bad about our father, only that he didn't think she could concieve so for the honor of his family he had to move on and find someone who could." Grey eyes moved to look in the direction behind the house.

" But mama had us which is probably more than he'll ever get from that other woman. Sometimes she cries in her sleep because he broke her heart." Gold followed the same line of vision as stormy grey.

Feeling guilty for bringing it up as well as realizing he had done almost the same thing to Aang, but Aang was a boy and really couldn't concieve. Getting out of his day dream he noticed what direction the boys were staring in and caught a glimpse of a smaller clay dome with only a sky light and a thin metal tube for the chimney.

" What's that?"

AN: There ya go. I know More Will be put up hahahaahahah XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED. Review Review Review! XD


	4. FINDING OUT

Authors Note: Sorry I took so long finishing up my other fic. Enjoy and if not run away and never flame. They turn me on and make me feel friskey.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. If I did I would kick the people who fucked it up in the live acton movie in the nuts for being retarded.

Chapter 4: FINDING OUT

" Looking from the dome to the Fire Emperor Kuzon sighed.

" That's the bath house."

" Is that where Saang - I mean your mother is?"

" Yes, she wasn't feeling well yesterday when she came home and she didn't really eat much today." Again eyes looked back to the bath house.

" Kuzon, do you have to tell him everything that's going on. It's not like he really cares. He's just here because I picked a fight with him yesterday." Gold clashed with gold.

" I'm going to go over there and see if your mothers alright since it's been awhile that she's been soaking I'm guessing." With that he began to walking.

Realizing that he was right, the brothers followed quickly after him hoping their mom hadn't passed out and drowned or was on the floor with a fever unconscious. Arriving at the wooden door, Zuko began a polite knock, but ended with no resonce. Adding Saang's name and a louder knock, the boys and Zuko began to worry as they still received no answer. Giving up on knocking he grabbed the door handle and began the process of melting it so that he could kick it in with out any problems. Once the handle clanked to the ground he didn't hesitate in smashing the door open, giving him the surprise of his life.

Hearing that his boys had stopped making their usual racket , Aang figured it was time to rinse the soap from his now girlishly long hair that helped disguise him as a normal woman ( and not the male airbending Avatar) by dunking under the water and srubbing the suds out. Being under water Aang couldn't pick up the voice calling his name or the knocking, so when he came up and began getting out of the bath the door flew open revealing his very nude, very male body.

Shocked. Zuko took in the body of the woamn named Saang Lei , which was really in fact his beloved Avatar. He couldn't help but stare, trying to take in every change to the younger man's body that hadn't been there before. The pale figure was definatelt male , but the curve of his body thought toned with muscle was on the feminine side. His hips pronounced and curvey, no facial hair, just soft features; even his shoulders were slight instead of broad.

Feeling that the Fire Lord was staring at their mom too long, Azuka ran to stand in front of him and cover things up while Kuzon ran to fetch a towel.

" Hey pervert, stop staring at my mom." Azuka accussed snapping Zuko from his daze.

" You mean your dad. That there is obviously a male."

" No sir. That is our mother for all intents and purposes." Kuzon politely stated as he handed the towel to his mother figure.

" But Aang's a boy. I know I slpet with your so called mother.

" We know." Both boys answered in unison.

" You know!" Zuko felt his face heat in embarassment." How?"

" Mom talks while asleep sometimes." Kuzon offered as an answer while he clung to the now covered body.

" If you ask, you usually get an answer." Azuka finished as he followed his brothers idea and hugged the opposite side of his mom.

" But Aang your a boy." Zuko really couldn't think of much else to say as he was still in shock.

AN: I know this is short but I only have three chapters to go and maybe if you all love me a sequal so till then. XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED. Review Review Review! XD


	5. You didn't want me remember

Authors Note: well i'm almost don't so here I go. enjoy.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. If I did I would kick the people who fucked it up in the live acton movie in the nuts for being retarded.

Chapter 5:You didn't want me remember

" I'm the Avatar, A being that is the last of an extinct race of people with the power to connect into the spirit of a hundred past lives and plug in to them."

" Why didn't you tell me Aang. I never would have had to be with Mai."

" I tried, but you didn't want to hear me out."

" Who's the lucky man?"

" Lucky man?" Aang asked confused at the crestfallen Fire Lord.

" Hey Kuzon, he still hasn't gotten it yet." The golden eyed sibbling stared to his brother.

" Yes, and I thought we had dropped quite a few good clues." Kuzon answered looking over to his brother.

" The two of you better explain and where are your manners." Aang felt all of his hard earned willpower he had been building up all day disappear as more and more stuff popped up.

" Your the luck man Lord Zuko." Azuka answered sarcasticly with a half bow.

" It's a pleasure to meet you father." Kuzon smirked as he hugged Aang tighter.

" Me , but..." Zuko trailed off as things clicked in to place. Azuka blaming him for hurting his mother, them telling about how their father moved on because he didn't think their mom could conceive even the hotheaded temper was a clue as he himself was like that at Azuka's age and the timing was around the time he told Aang he had to take Mai as his wife so he could produce an heir while Aang was already carrying two.

" What has gotten in to you boys to do something like this?" Aang snapped, but never released his protective embrace from around his children.

" We wanted to make him regret it." Azuka answered stubbornly.

" Yeah mama, we wanted him to see what he left behind when he gave you up for that other lady." Kuzon whispered as tears filled his eyes.

" You were never going to tell me were you Aang." Zuko felt his anger rise.

" No I wasn't.**You didn't want me remember!" **Aang shouted in hurt of his own." I wasn't enough for you or your family honor."

" Those are my sons too. They are the heirs ,my heirs to the throne." Zuko yelled back.

" No. You had your chance I tried to come to you and tell you three times , but you cast me away telling your servants to escort me out of the palace. You married Mai and discarded me with out a backward glance and you gave up your claim when you did that. You will not take my children Zuko." Aang felt his anger come to a boil that had him nearly at the edge of his Avatar state.

Worried as the arrow on their mom's forehead began to glow the two sought to clear everthing up.

" We don't want to be your heirs." Kuzon denied the offer.

" We only wanted to rub in what you walked away from and missed out on." Azuka didn't care to spare feelings.

" What?" Zuko demanded

" We were around six when mama gave us some money to go in to town to get ourselves some treats when we heard a lady talking to a vender man about how sad it was for the Fire Lord and his lady wife to have lost their first and only child before it had a chance to breathe in its new life." Kuzon spoke as his eyes starred in to the past.

" That's why you asked me what that meant." Aang asked shocked as his anger cooled.

" Then when we turned eight mom gave us some Chicken-Lizard eggs to give to Granny Seiku which was at the corner near town where two travelers were talking about how sad is was that the Lord and and lady still had not produced and heir and that the lady was announced infertile leaving the Fire Lord no proper heir to except the throne. Of course there was us you just didn't bother to know about it."

" He's a boy. How was I supposed to know." Zuko continued to argue his point.

" Doesn't matter. If you really loved mom you would never have left for some one else." Azuka stated.

" It's not just his fault boys, I could have tried to tell him again." Aang sighed too stressed to worry.

" You did, Three times and he told you he didn't want to hear any excuses." Kuzon inputted.

" Come back to the palace and live there with me Aang. You at least deserve that." Zuko felt sick as almost everything sank in to his head.

" Just go Zuko, I don't want to see you for a while. I'll contact you when things have calmed down." Aang commanded in his authoritative Avatar voice.

" But Aang..." Zuko couldn't find the words he wanted to speak.

" He said go." The boy commanded.

Felling dejected,Zuko turned and began walking back to his home in the middle of the Fire Nations biggest city. Zuko had made it off the road and in to the forest path when Aang felt his knees give out from under him as sobs racked his body leaving the two boys to stare helplessly at each other the same look in there eyes. This was their fault.

AN: okay so I updated so all must love me and leave me reviews k. ^.^ One more chapter after this may be a sequel.


	6. If it make Mama happy

Authors Note: Last chapter and then maybe I'll make epilouge of sorts I'm not sure if you all would want that let me know and I'll think about it. ^.^

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. If I did I would kick the people who fucked it up with the live acton movie in the nuts for being retarded.

Chapter 6:If it make Mama happy.

That night the boys talked in their room on how to make everything they did better and get their mom to be his usually happy self.

" What are we going to do Kuzon? Mama is really upset right now." The golden eyed mama's boy whispered as he looked out the bedroom do at his mother who was slouched on the table in depression.

" We have to get them back together." Kuzon stated.

" But he hurt mom again." Azuka hissed.

" We helped this time by being childish." The grey eyed twin admitted.

" We're nine." The other protested.

" We know better." Was the only thing said which had Azuka grumbling cause he knew his brother was right.

" So what do we do?" the peeved boy groaned.

" Ask mom if he still wants to be with our father." The calmer twin shrugged.

" but I don't like him." Azuka whined.

" If it makes mama happy we'll do it , but we will set down some rules."

" Tomorrow then." they agreed and fell in to a restless sleep.

~ Next morning ~

Hey mom can we ask you a question?" the twins said in unison.

" What is it boys?" Aang asked feeling exhausted after yesterdays events.

" Do you still love father?" Kuzon questioned.

" I'm going to be honest when I say I love him With everything I am, but it's your happiness that's important."Aang spoke dully.

" We would like to get to know him." Kuzon spat quickly before his brother could protest.

" WHAT-" Azuka began but was blow backward to throw him off.

" Are you sure? You boys looked like you wanted to blow him in to space." The Avatar spoke incredulously to his children.

" We feel bad and want to be a family so will you give him another chance mom." The two begged.

" Alright, but I doubt he'll want me anymore." The brunette looked away forlornly.

~ FireLord's Palace ~

Zuko had no clue on how long he paced his throne room , but he was pretty sure he had worn the rug down. How could he have been so stupid. All this time he had been thinking the boy's father was insane for abandoning them, he had been the crazy man the whole time and now there was no way to get Aang back or prove to his sons that he indeeded loved them as more then heirs to his throne. Thinking of a good plan on how to win the family of three over to his side, Zuko was interrupted by a servant who stated that he had visitors whom claim to have come for a very serious the distraction from his tangled thoughts Zuko seated himself upon his throne and waited as the guests were ushered in and brought forth. Not believing his eye's the the raven haired lord watched as his -no Aang's sons walked forward and respectfully bowed before folding themselves neatly on to the presented cushions and once again brought their attention back to their father.

" What brings you two to my palace?" Zuko asked his voice holding a straggled tone.

"We've come to ask if you still love our mother as much as you say you do." Kuzon started off as they commenced in negotiation.

" I never stopped loving him that's why I had to send him away and try and let him live a life of happiness."

" That was selfish of you. My mom was happy just where he was." Azuka fired back.

" It would have hurt us both if I had taken Mai as my wife and Aang became my mistress for when I was not having to be with my wife. I wasn't willing to put him through that." Zuko defended.

" There's still the bit that you didn't stop or try to listen when our mother came to tell you about us and that you didn't have to marry that woman." Kuzon pointed out.

" I was tressed and I couldn't handle being married to Mai and seeing your mother so shot down. I couldn't give in I was already betrothed." Zuko growled as he starred his sons down.

" You really did missed out." Azuka scuffed as he starred back defiantly.

" I know. Two smart, handsome sons that can firebend, though I feel bad for Aang ."

" Why do you pity our mother?" Kuzon was interested in what was wracking around in his fathers mind.

" How did he manage to raise you all alone when he's the avatar and your both firebenders which means there is still only one airbender left in all the world." Zuko sighed at the distruction his family had caused.

" We stay with grandfather Iroh or Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka sometime we even got to see Aunt Katara and Uncle Haru when mom had to go and help the world with Appa and Momo." Kuzon informed.

"And for your information we can bend both fire and air." Azuka huffed in annoyance."

" My Uncle knows about this and he never sent me a messanger hawk- Wait that's impossible no one but the Avatar can bend more than one element." Zuko stated cutting himself off eyes bugging like he was about to have a heart attack.

" And normally males don't birth children, but here we are alive and real." The two echoed each other in that weird way twins do.

" But how?" Zuko asked helplessly.

" Let's drop this and get to the point." Azuka demanded " If you sign this contract we make we'll give you back our mother and give you a chance to prove yourself."

" I doubt he'll take me back." Zuko sighed as he kicked a cushion so hard it flew across the room.

" He still loves you. Mom cried when you gave up again and walked away."

" What's the deal written on here?" Zuko questioned as he looked over the very well written document.

" Just stating you'll NEVER leave our mom again or you lose all rights to us as heirs and that mom gets to crown a new FireLord if you fail him in anyway...oh and you have to give us at least three sibblings." they took turns laying down the terms of the agreement.

Having never heard a more sweeter deal, Zuko whipped out his offical pen and sighed the document so fast it nearly caught fire.

" Than it's a father, but remember if you screw up."

" I won't. I promise." The raven chuckled as he took in his sons holier than thou looks which was amusing to see on nine year old children.

Gathering himself he looked to the twins who had signaled the servants to open the doors watching as they swung open to reveal a very tired and stressed looking female disguised Avatar. Wasting no time zuko scooped Aang in to his arms and kissed the other till theyhad to seperate for much needed oxygen than proceeded to take said Airbender bridal stylein his arms to his room leaving the boys stunned and confused.

" Hey, where are you going with mom?" Azuka yelled at the retreating figure.

" I have a deal to keep and if you want sibblings I better get a start on it now." Zuko answered before vanishing behind large golden doors that closed his bedroom.

Still a little confused but happy the two shrugged at each other and went to explore their new home.

THE END

AN: Should I sequel to see if they get those sibblings they wanted. I really only meant this to be a silly dramatic tale with a true happy ending and I did it so tell me what I should do 'k I want your opinion. ^.^ Thank You to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. XD


End file.
